


Baby You're No Good for Me

by AlexxAplin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin
Summary: Josh Golden is an aspiring Musician that made videos of various covers and songs for YouTube. He is in love with Eden, who struggles with supernatural powers he can't control, and struggles with a Cocaine Addiction that he can't seem to shake. This Short Tale details Golden's perspective on their relationship, the people around them, and even Eden's friend Evony, whose presence and overall friendship is debatable at best.





	

Golden looked over the New York City skyline...it was his first night of the new tour, his first tour. He thought about Eden, about Eden's cocaine habit. He loved Eden so much that it hurt, and he knew how hard the addiction was for Eden. He had been there each time Eden had tried to get clean. He knew how hard Eden wanted to be better for him, but he also knew how hard it was for Eden to handle his powers without something to take the edge off.

Eden had migraines without the drugs, he had visions, there were so many things that plagued him...Golden almost found the drugs necessary. He hated seeing Eden haunted by the things he saw, he hated how tortured Eden was over the addiction and how BADLY he wanted to be better for Golden.

People told Golden all the time that Eden wasn't good for him or his career; He knew it, Eden knew it too. Golden didn't care though, he loved Eden more than anything in the world and honestly...Eden wasn't the average addict.

Eden never stole money for drugs, he never lied to Golden about what he was doing. All the standard parts of the cycle of addiction just didn't apply. Eden wasn't chasing the high, all he was chasing was an escape from his torturous reality. The faces in the dark, the outbursts of energy that rattled the pictures off the walls. The visions of people screaming, dying, in pain.

Weirdly enough it was one of those visions that had brought them together, and ever since then Golden had been Eden's muse, just as Eden was Golden's muse. Life imitated art, both in Golden's music, and Eden's painting. If only people like Eden's friend Evony could understand the way Golden did. 

Evony had apparently (by Golden's knowledge) known Eden since before he and Golden had met. She had always seemed skeptical of him, and Golden shared the sentiment about her. She never seemed to come around unless it was convenient for her, and she rarely wanted to really participate in anything that she didn't have some sort of stake in. There were times where Eden would call her and she wouldn't respond for days. If Golden was honest...their friendship just seemed volatile, and only heading toward one possible ending. 

Golden felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he stood on the roof of a recording studio building, opening his messages to find a message from Eden. 

"Hey Golden Boy, I love you, I miss you. You know I'm gonna have your back no matter what right?" 

Golden could tell Eden had a rough day just by the message, so he smiled a little and called Eden. 

"Hey beautiful, I'm yours forever...You're stuck with me okay?" He spoke as he heard Eden answer, instantly feeling more at ease. The big city was scary, so was the prospect of being a professional musician. Soon there wouldn't just be his YouTube followers, it would be people all over the world coming to his concerts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story set in the same universe as "No one can Help me Help Myself" and contains mentions of the same characters and relationships. 
> 
> The title is a reference to Lana Del Rey's song "Diet Mountain Dew"
> 
> I neither own Josh Golden/His Likeness or Lana Del Rey's music.
> 
> This story is designed to be ambiguously placed in the narrative, so it technically falls any time before or after "No one can Help me Help Myself"


End file.
